


A Very Vexos Valentine's

by eleanorjane123



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, sort of silly and lame but idc i quite like it, very domestic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorjane123/pseuds/eleanorjane123
Summary: Gus has planned a special surprise for Spectra on Valentine's Day, however it doesn't quite go to plan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BAKUGAN FANDOM XOXOX

Gus didn’t have to open his eyes that morning to know that his favourite sight would be the one he saw. He could feel the weight of Spectra’s arms wrapped loosely around his shirtless body, a lazy yet still slightly possessive gesture, holding Gus’s body against his, his back flush against the other’s chest.

He would have stayed lying in bed like that with Spectra all day if he could, which is what tended to happen on most of the less-busy days in Vestal. However, unfortunately this was not a normal day, and not because they had battles to fight or Resistance members to track down with the rest of the Vexos, no, today was special because it was _Valentine’s_ day, and Gus had plans to be getting on with.

He turned his body around and propped himself up on one elbow, facing Spectra. Still reluctant to leave the comfort and warmth of his partner and their slightly excessive king-sized, four poster bed, he stopped and watched Spectra sleeping for a brief minute before getting up. He always looked so innocent and harmless when he slept, and it always made Gus smile to think that he’s the only one who really gets to see him like this, eyes peacefully shut, messy blond hair falling all over the pillow and exposed chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed. Gus couldn’t resist leaning down and placing a kiss on his Master’s forehead before carefully turning to get out of bed.

Even though he knew Spectra was a heavy sleeper – one of the few things he hated about himself, which was another fact that always made Gus smile - he took care to step quietly as he moved around their bedroom to get dressed, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere they’d created during the night, almost noiselessly shutting the door behind him before heading downstairs to prepare his surprise for Spectra.

 

* * *

 

Gus hadn’t had to put much effort into hiding the ingredients, knowing that it would be quite out of character for Spectra to go rifling through the kitchen cupboards. However, still wanting to be safe, he’d put them at the back of highest one in the Vexos’ kitchen, meaning he now had to stand on top of a chair to reach them.

“What on earth are you doing up there at this time in the morning?” a familiar voice startled Gus, making him automatically cling on to the cupboard to avoid falling off.

“It’s not that early, Mylene”, Gus replied, purposely not answering the question of what he was doing on the chair.

“8:34” she pointedly looked down at her watch, “and unless you’ve just been assigned a very special mission, this is early for you, Gus”, she returned to crossing her arms and looked up at him, judgingly but also intrigued.

 _I guess you could call this a very special mission_ , he thought to himself. “I’m making breakfast… for Spectra and I”, he added at the end, not wanting her to assume she’d be getting any too.

“And why are you doing that?” she raised one eyebrow in her usual, mocking style and Gus heard her make a small laugh under her breath.

 _You’re not stupid, you know perfectly well what day it is_ , he thought, _you just want to hear me embarrass myself by saying it out loud._

“Because we’re hungry”, he replied bluntly.

“And that’s why you’re reaching up into the top of that cupboard to get out the heart-shaped cookie cutters you bought last week - because you’re _hungry_ ”, she didn’t hide her mocking chuckle this time.

_Damn you Mylene, I knew I should have hidden them better._

“Well you definitely won’t be getting any of the leftovers”, he fired in response, jumping down from the chair with the ingredients, and yes, the heart-shaped cutters he was looking for, not bothering to hide them now he was aware she knew.

“Oh no! What a shame!” she mocked sarcastically, “Well I’ll leave you to get along with your sappy commercial rubbish, Gus, I’ve got better things to do”, she turned and walked out, her cape flowing behind her like always.

 

* * *

 

Unphased by his colleague’s impolite comments, Gus laid the ingredients out on the counter in front of him and started mixing the batter together, _pancakes can’t be that hard, right?_

Overall, he knew the most difficult bit was going to be pouring the mixture onto the frying pan while keeping it inside the heart-shaped cutters. However, when Gus had seen them in the shop, he couldn’t resist buying them and at least giving it a go; it was bizarre, small novelties like this that Gus knew Spectra always had a soft spot for, like that one time they were on Earth looking to steal Drago and Gus had found shops selling miniature boxes of fruit juice.

Unfortunately for Gus though, at this point in the recipe the kitchen doorway received another unwanted visitor, this time in the form of Lync.

“I smell cooking!” he walked straight up to Gus’s side and peered over the pan with the pancakes in that Gus was currently fussing over.

Gus sighed, “Can you go away please, Lync?”

“You’re making pancakes!” his eyes lit up on recognising the array of ingredients and bowl of batter.

“Yes, but I don’t need you in here right now.”

“But why are they in the shape of hearts?” he looked up at Gus with an odd, slightly confused expression.

Gus sighed again, “Because it’s Valentine’s day”, he said reluctantly. There was no point trying to hide it, it was quite obvious now that they were taking their full, heart form.

“Oh…” Lync hopped up onto an empty space of the counter Gus was working on and stuck his finger in the bowl of pancake mixture. “So you’re making them for _Spectra_?” Lync cheekily mocked him while licking the mixture off his finger.

“Shadow, come in here and see the pancakes Gus’s making!” Lync called out to the other Vexos member that was walking past the doorway.

 _No, please don’t…_ Gus thought, but it was too late, and he now had his third unwanted visitor of the morning.

“They’re in the shape of _hearts_ for his _Master_ _Spectra_ ”, Lync handed the bowl of batter across to his friend.

“Give that back!” Gus complained, getting annoyed at them for acting so immaturely.

“Are you going to make some regular ones for us too, afterwards?” Shadow said, handing the bowl back, but not after he’d had the opportunity to stick his finger in and try it first.

“Do you want me to go and fetch you a little apron and hat, Gus? Actually, I think a full-on kitchen maid outfit would look good on you right now”, Lync joked.

“No, you can’t have any, and especially not if you’re going to be rude about it, Lync” said Gus.

“Aww, yeah, don’t be rude, Lync, he’s doing it because he _loves_ him!” Shadow mocked Gus in return, earning a cackle from his friend.

“Can you both please just go away?” Gus asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

“Where is Spectra, anyway?” Lync said, ignoring Gus’s request to leave.

“In bed”, Gus replied. “Asleep.”

“Wait, so he doesn’t know you’re in here doing this yet?” Lync’s eyes lit up again and he turned to look at Shadow, who shared his sudden excitement.

“If you go and bang on that door and tell him, I’ll kill you two.” Gus had no trouble reading both their minds as easily as they’d read each other’s.

Lync laughed casually and jumped off from where he was sat on the counter. “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t dream of ruining your lovely Valentine’s day surprise, would we Shadow?”

“Noooo”, Shadow agreed in response.

“You’d better be telling the truth”, Gus glared daggers at them as the two of them made their way back out of the kitchen.

“Of course, Gus. You’re secret’s safe with us!” Lync waved as he trotted out the door, Shadow in tow behind.

Gus didn’t have any time to spare worrying about them, however, as when he turned to look back down at the pan he saw that the pancakes had started burning on one side.

 _Oh for god’s sake_ , he thought, _it’s all Lync and Shadow’s fault, they’ve completely ruined it all._ Gus reached across for the spatula and tried turning one over, to examine what the damage was.

Moving them onto a nearby plate, he saw that he’d succeed in using the cookie cutters to shape them, and they’d actually managed to remain as little, round hearts throughout cooking. However, they were definitely overdone, one side far browner than the picture the recipe displayed and than any other pancake he would normally eat.

He sighed, gazing down at his failed attempt at cooking, bringing a hand to his forehead and using the other to lean against the worktop. If only he hadn’t got distracted by Lync and Shadow, then he would have been able to pay the pancakes more attention…

“Gus...? What are you doing out of bed?”

Gus cursed when he heard Spectra’s voice and turned around to see his Master stood in the doorway, still in pyjamas and with a very confused expression on his face.

“Umm… I got up to make pancakes… for breakfast… for us”, Gus flustered over his words, as he tried not be annoyed at Spectra for walking in on what was meant to be his cute, Valentine’s day surprise.

“I was planning on bringing them back to the bedroom, so we could eat them together, but…” Gus sentence trailed off as he turned back around to look down at his disappointing creation. How was he meant to present these to his Master? He was ashamed, Spectra deserved far better than this, Gus regretted even having the pancake-making idea in the first place.

He could here Spectra’s slippered feet slowly padding across the room to where he stood, along with a heavy yawn, meaning he must have just woken up and come searching the building, probably with the sole intention of looking for his companion.

 _Well, it’s too late to hide it now_ , “Happy Valentine’s Day”, Gus tried to add as much enthusiasm to his sentence as possible, despite the turnout of his plans, as he heard Spectra stop behind him to peer over his shoulder.

“They were obviously meant to turn out a lot better… It’s all Lync and Shadow’s fault, really… They came in and started messing around and the pancakes got a bit burn-”

However, Gus’s display of apologies was interrupted when he felt two heavy arms wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together, and Spectra brought his mouth down onto the crook of Gus’s neck, alleviating Gus’s built-up tension by warmly and sleepily breathing “I love them, Gus” onto his skin. He reached an arm past Gus to pick one of the hearts off the plate they’d been set on to cool and brought his face back up so he could take a bite out of it.

“Mmmm, they taste good”, he said through a mouthful of burnt pancake.

“Well, I mean…", Gus questioned the honesty behind his compliment, "They’re very overdone on one side plus you’re eating it before I’ve had the chance to put the sugar on top.”

“Well at least they look good, then” Spectra chuckled as he finished off the pancake he held in his hand, making Gus smile as they both looked down at the plate of novel, heart shaped pancakes.

“You should cook for us more often, _dear_ ”, Spectra took on a mocking tone, making some laughter escape from Gus.

“I can try to make a second batch if you want me to, or I can get us something else for breakfast…”, he said, happy that Spectra seemed unbothered and actually pleasantly amused by Gus’s poor cooking result, but also not forgetting that they didn’t have the meal he’d planned.

However, Spectra interrupted him by going back to placing soft kisses down Gus’s jawline, “Don’t bother, I’ve got all the breakfast I could need right here.” He nipped lightly at the exposed skin on his neck, causing a small gasp to come from Gus.

He unforcefully turned Gus around in his arms, the other not needing much persuading to bring them face to face. Spectra noted the slight blush that was present on the tops of Gus’s cheeks, however didn’t know if it from the kissing action, the pancake embarrassment, the heat of the kitchen or a combination of all three. He brought a hand up to brush a stray curl behind Gus’s ear and leaned in to close the remaining distance between their mouths, and Gus relaxed as he felt the familiar comfort of the two of them fitting together the way they’d gotten so used to doing.

“I love you, Gus” Spectra said through the kiss, cupping Gus’s face with one hand so that he couldn’t pull away and break the two of them apart if even just for a brief second.

Gus’s insides still always turned to mush whenever he said that. He was so lucky to have Spectra, although whenever he said it to him out loud Spectra would disagree and say it was other way around. “I love you too”, he replied, pushing the palm of his hand against Spectra’s chest so they could look at each other again, “but can we please go back to the bedroom now before anyone else walks in?”, he smiled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
